Shikama Dōji/Relationships
Japanese Imperial Demon Army Tenri Hīragi This demon possessed Tenri up until his death at the hands of Kureto. He then infected Kureto. Mahiru Hīragi Shikama Doji was one of the demons that had resided in Mahiru. When Shinoa was younger, Mahiru extracted Shikama Doji using unknown means in order to protect Shinoa from experimentation, erasing her memories in the process of Shikama Doji. Mahiru later gave Shikama Doji to Guren to give to Shinoa. After receiving Shikama Doji, Shinoa regains her memories of the demon. Shinoa Hīragi The human Shikama Doji formed a contract with. They have been together since prior to the manga story line in 2020. She appears to have been born with Shikama Doji residing inside her do to experimentation performed under Tenri Hīragi's command. Shinoa seems to be fond of Shikama Doji which can be seen by the way she fondly addresses Shikama Doji as "Shi-chan" in the Japanese version and "Shi" in the English. Shikama doji states that Shinoa was successful in the experiment that Tenri conducted due to lack of desires that Shinoa has. Shinoa can contract to any number of demons without getting possessed by them, Shinoa is still unaware about this. However after learning that he is the one who is controlling the head of Hiragi family for generations and possessing multiple individuals including her and Mahiru, Shinoa became aware of his true personality towards her and that his ultimate goal is to possess Shinoa completely when he learns her feelings towards Yu. After Shinoa lowers her internal walls to save Yu from being killed by Shikama Doji, He takes this opportunity to possess Shinoa completely leaving Kureto Hiragi's body in the process. Shinoa humanity and heart no longer exists as Shikama Doji has complete control over her body. As her host he protects Shinoa's body all the time as shown when he bisected Ferid's body after aiming his sword to kill her and sliced off his arm which he wields his sword. Later she (as Shikama Doji host) appears in front of Guren, Shinya, Kureto and Mika, summoning multiple scythes aiming for the kill. Guren and Kureto manage to defend themselves, and after hearing Saito's arrival, Shinoa leaves to meet him and they fight with the goal of restraining the first. Kureto Hīragi After Kureto kills his father, Tenri Hiragi, to take over the Japanese Imperial Demon Army, Shikama Doji leaves Tenri's body to possess him instead. Kureto uses his demon, Raimeiki, to struggle against him. Afterwards he leaves Kureto and goes after Shinoa possessing her completely. Yuichiro Hyakuya Shikama Doji seems to be familiar with Yu as he tells him it's been a long time since he last saw him. Prior to becoming the demon Shikama Doji, Sika Madu, he brought a young Yu with him to free the imprisoned Ashera. Later when he invades Asuramaru's heart and when Yu came to he is delighted seeing both him and Asuramaru together and attempts to recover his memory of him, though failed and calling Yu who was just supposed to be another empty vessel. It is revealed his true goal was to draw out Shinoa by nearly killing the pair with the latter achieving his goal and possessing Shinoa. Vampires Urd Geales A second progenitor and the current leader of the Progenitor Council and the vampires. He was more likely the most loyal as he and Saitō used to accompany Sika Madu when he was the First Progenitor. Despite Sika Madu abandoning him and the vampires, Urd continues to uphold the First Progenitor's laws upon becoming leader of the vampires. Saitō A former second progenitor, Rígr Stafford was probably loyal to the First Progenitor thousands of years ago as he always accompanied him. Some time after the First Progenitor abandoned the vampire race, Rígr decided to no longer follow the First Progenitor's laws and soon abandoned his position as a second progenitor. He then turns up thousands of years later in Japan, where he disguised himself as a normal looking human named Saitō, and working for the Brotherhood of a Thousand Nights. Saitō then aided Mahiru Hīragi in betraying the organization and has since been going off on his own to continue fulfilling his own agenda. Saitō dislikes him as he interferes with his plans.However it is later revealed that Saito's true goal was to obtain Sika Madu's attention and be truly "seen" by him, a goal that he seemed to have pursued since ancient time during his first years as a immortal, as noted by Urd Geales,with Rigr having gone to extreme lengths to accomplish his goals such as stealing the power and life force of his own subordinates in order to boost his own power in order to fight the First on even ground and obtain his attention and going as far as purposely hindering the First own plans by interfering with his own efforts to procure the Fifth Trumpet and presumably the Second as well, this however all of his efforts seems to have not bothered the first in the least and simply considers Saito's attempts and efforts as nothing but a complete bother. Krul Tepes A third progenitor of the vampires, whom Sika Madu utterly ignores and left heartbroken when he disappeared with her brother, Ashera. At some point he sired Krul, she still holds a grudge against him and loath him, forcing Krul to do cruel trials to acquire information about her brother. Lest Karr A third progenitor of the vampires, who was sired by Sika Madu. Nix Parthe A third progenitor of the vampires, who was sired by Sika Madu. Ky Luc A fifth progenitor of the vampires, who was sired by Sika Madu. Demons Asuramaru Krul's brother and former vampire sired by the First Progenitor. As vampires, Ashera was the only one the First Progenitor cared about and Ashera looked up to him, even going so far as to call him "Father." He assured Ashera that he would always be with him even after he became a demon. However after confronting him in his mind, when he became a demon, Asuramaru does not remember him calling him a pitiful monster, to which Shikama Doji calls him Ashera Tepes to remember him. He tells him Asuramaru isn't a demon and is glad that he is doing well, though Asuramaru ignores him and when failed to kill him, Shikama Doji forces him to recall his memories and his past life, who he used to be and what was done to him. It is remembered that he bought Ashera Tepes as a slave sometime during the dark ages in Greece and took care of him, treating him very gently. Raimeiki A former vampire who once knew the first progenitor. She was holding off Shikama Doji by sealing him temporarily from invading Kureto's body. Raimeiki seems no longer sealing Shikama Doji as he left Kureto's body and goes after Shinoa. Category:Relationships